


My B.B.B

by AshAxis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyguard, M/M, Random & Short, Short, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Roadhog is Junkrat's B.B.B (Best Boyfriend Bodyguard)(Really short but I had the idea)
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Kudos: 61





	My B.B.B

It was a normal day in the Overwatch headquarters, everyone was socializing and waiting for a call to duty. Junkrat was one of the only ones refusing to socialize, he found himself intrigued by the Overwatch security so he followed the many wall wires to find the main source but the wires seemed to go on forever. As he was following his main lead, he bumped into a group of people and instead of saying sorry, he walking through them, pushing all of them at least once.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" It wasn't members of Overwatch, it seems to be a group of repair workers instead.

"Watch where you stand," Junkrat mumbled and continued as normal but the group followed. 

"If you're gonna be an asshole, you better expect people to be assholes back." One of the workers warned Junkrat of what's to come but the Junker wasn't worried. They kept walking in silence until Jamie hit a dead end on his wire. 

"You've got to be kiddin'!" He growled then turned around. The group was blocking his escape. "Alroight drongos, move." Junkrat tried to walk past them but they weren't moving.

"You aren't going anywhere until we say so."

"Oh this is going to be fun, go on." The junker pretended to fix his nails.

"All we want is for you to admit you were being a dick and we'll let you off easy." 

"I shoved ya, you're threatening to beat me up now? Who's the real dick here." Junkrat laughed and the group only got angrier.

"We had a long fucking day here pal, we aren't taking shit from no one." The tallest of the group cracked his knuckles.

"One second." Junkrat cleared his throat. "Roadie!!"

It went quiet and the group thought he was just crazy. They approached the junker but before they could lay a hand on him, there was a rumbling. "What the hell?" Junkrat smiled and looked behind them. A shadow casted over the group and none of them dared to turn around. 

"Is there a problem?" A raspy, dark voice growled.

"Roadie! You're a reasonable man, is it okay to threaten someone because they shoved you and you had a bad day?" Junkrat tapped his chin in thought.

"It's not. I'd kill any idiot who'd do that." The group felt Roadhog's breathe hit them.

"Well i got a f-"

"Please don't kill us!" The group quickly scattered from the scene like rats.

Jamie laughed and watched them go before jumping into Roadhog's arms. "You're the best boyfriend bodyguard." He kissed the snout of the mask and nuzzled against his big arms.


End file.
